


Kitty Cuddles

by arminda



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff, Kittens, M/M, a bunch of kittens, idk man its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminda/pseuds/arminda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pretty much just Altair and Malik and a bunch of kittens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Cuddles

“Safety and peace.” Altair stuck his head through the door frame and removed his hood. “I’ve brought something for you.” 

Malik raised his eyebrows. “Oh?” He really hoped Altair had brought him some oranges. The dried fruit in the bureau storage was starting to get bland. 

As Malik thought, Altair plopped a small basket on his desk, filled to the brim with citrus. 

“Many thanks.” Malik took one and began to peel it. The room filled with the strong smell of oranges, and Malik bit into the heavenly fruit gratefully. 

“There is something else as well.” Altair mumbled sheepishly. Malik ate another slice of orange and hummed. “I found these little guys on my way here. The mother was killed and they were crying by her side. They are too young to be left out on their own." 

“Altair.” Malik frowned. “Did you bring animals into my bureau...?” 

Altair averted his eyes and nodded, plopping three kittens on Malik’s desk, which he had been hiding behind his back. Immediately, the kittens began to mew and paw around at Malik’s maps. Malik hissed and removed his parchments, angrily stuffing them into a cupboard. 

However, something tugged at his heart. They looked incredibly soft, and were rather small. In fact, one was significantly smaller than the other. It mewed softly, and sat down sadly. 

“There were only three?” Malik started. 

“I believe so. That one seems to be a runt. It doesn’t look like it will survive much longer.” He poked at it oddly with his finger. 

This was too much for Malik. He swatted Altair’s hand away defensively. “Let it be, Altair.” 

Altair raised his eyebrows. He scooped up the cats and walked them over to the outer patio, with Malik trudging behind. He placed them on the floor by the water fountain and sat near them. Malik sat on his knees awkwardly and placed his hand in his lap. 

“What am I supposed to do with them?” Malik huffed. 

“Take care of them, I suppose.” Altair mused. “Or I could always take them back outside and leave them there.” 

Malik bit his lip guiltily. “Very well. Leave them here.” He raised a finger. “You have to help me take care of them when you are here.” 

Altair nodded and rubbed his nose. The kittens began to cry loudly and Malik looked around, concerned. “Why are they meowing? Is there something wrong?” 

Altair shrugged. “Perhaps they are hungry.” He shrugged. 

“They complain like you.” Malik grinned. “I finished the last of the milk in the storage a couple days ago.” He worried, a bit distressed. “Go to a local food hut and buy some for them.” He dug around in his coat and pulled out a couple coins, placing them into Altair’s hand. 

Altair sighed and started to climb out of the bureau. One of the kittens attempted to climb out with him, but Malik quickly grabbed it and placed it back on the floor with its siblings. 

In about an hour or so, Altair returned with the milk, as well as a new fruit he purchased on his way back. He handed it to Malik, who he found in his quarters. While he was gone, Malik had fashioned a small bed of cushions in the corner of his room, and was sitting by a window, reading a small leisure book. He placed it to the side, and bit into the fruit, gesturing for the milk. 

“I do not get anything in return?” Altair teased. 

Malik huffed and shoved the rest of his fruit into Altair’s mouth. “Do not forget, it was my money that you used to purchase the milk.” 

Altair chewed eagerly and brought the kittens over. They mewed excitedly, and tried to climb over the assassin. Altair struggled, but was soon able to sit them down. Malik pushed the bed closer and stood up to get a saucer from the pantry and a small cloth. 

He carefully filled the dish with milk, and the kittens began to drink hungrily. Malik could feel his heart flutter. They were just too adorable. He smiled softly at Altair and moved to disrobe. It was getting dark, and he figured Altair might as well spend the night once more. 

Altair stripped to his pants and sat down, cross legged on the floor. Malik did the same, and carefully bunched their clothes and put them to the side. The smallest kitten began to cry weakly and distanced itself from the rest. 

Malik bit his lip again and sat down, staring at it intently. 

“As I said, I do not believe that one will survive.” Altair started. 

Malik swatted at his shoulder angrily and scowled at him. “Do something useful for once, and bring me some dried meats from the pantry.” 

“What for?” 

“Because I am hungry as well, novice.” He squinted. “Bring something for yourself if you would like.” 

Altair drooped his shoulders and shuffled out the door to complete his task. When he returned, he found Malik leaning against his cushions, with the smallest kitten in his lap. He had soaked a small cloth in the warm milk and was hand feeding it carefully. The kitten lapped the milk eagerly. 

The other kittens had finished their dinner and were lying around lazily. Altair smiled and sat next to Malik, leaning on his shoulder. The kitten soon had enough, and yawned. Malik set it down between him and Altair. He scooted further down in the pillows to get more comfortable. 

The runt, however, wouldn’t stand for being put on the floor, and attempted to climb up Malik’s pant leg. The other two saw this and began to pad over to the two assassins. The runt fell off, rather harshly, and writhed around on the floor to get back up. 

Malik, in spite of himself, gasped lightly and looked visibly distressed. Altair chuckled and looked at the other kittens as they walked past their fallen brethren. The cream colored runt soon got up and managed to claim a spot on Malik’s bare abdomen.  
It began to knead Malik’s stomach softly, digging his paws into Malik’s navel.

“Altair, what is it doing?” He whispered, oddly amused. 

“Maybe it considers you a comfortable pillow.” Altair grinned. He had to admit, sometimes even he would place his head against Malik’s stomach when they lay together. Malik usually never objected. 

Malik blushed slightly cleared his throat. The kitten purred quietly and nuzzled it's head against Malik’s belly. It soon curled into a ball, and fell asleep. 

“What am I supposed to do now?” 

“Let it sleep.” 

“How am I supposed to sleep then?” 

Altair shrugged. 

As much as it pained him, Malik had to move the kitten off of him and returned it to its bed with its siblings. 

Malik yawned and rolled over to face Altair. Altair grinned sheepishly and scooted closer to him, pulling a small blanket over them both. Malik curled into a loose fetal position and soon fell asleep. 

\------ 

The cream colored runt had quickly became his favorite. It rested lazily on his desk when he worked, and wasn’t much of a hassle. The other two tended to wander around, but always returned. 

Malik looked up from his maps and stared at the cat, who had fallen asleep by his arm. Slowly, as to not disturb it, he reached out and began to pet its back lovingly. Altair silently walked in and startled Malik, who removed his hand from the kitten as if he had just been burned. 

“What do you want, novice?” He hissed angrily. 

Altair mumbled something and turned around, slightly hurt. Malik saw him walk over to the fountain to wash his face. Malik sighed and looked down at the kitten, who he had woken rather rudely. 

“My apologies.” He whispered. He placed his hand back on the kitten and returned to petting it gently. The kitten purred and closed its eyes, slowly falling asleep once more. 

He smiled smugly and scratched the kitten behind the ears. 

Altair peared in, unbeknownst to Malik and grinned. He knew Malik would become attached to the little thing. At least Malik wasn’t as hostile when the kittens were around. He had even allowed Altair into his room more frequently. It seemed that his gifts had truly warmed the rafiq’s heart, and Altair could tell that Malik was happy with that.

**Author's Note:**

> well  
> there you have it  
> altair, malik and a bunch of kittens 
> 
> hope you enjoyed !


End file.
